The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to cloud computing.
As a device that connects local applications to cloud-based storage, cloud storage gateways have rapidly evolved over the years to connect a wide variety of users and applications (or operations) with a wide variety of functions to the cloud. Cloud storage gateways generally include traditional object storage architecture, where the storage nodes store an object as a full copy and replicate multiple copies of the object, or erasure coding supported object storage architecture, where the storage nodes segment the object and store the object as erasure code fragments. Optimization of the application restore time for operations from the cloud to the storage area network (SAN) environment has become as an important aspect of the cloud computing.